Golden Sun: Stages of the Moon
by Soma Krusu
Summary: The adventure of two normal kids from our world, somehow ending up in Weyard, where the Golden Sun is risng, but is entering its second phase....


Golden Sun: Stages of the Moon  
  
R rated  
  
ACTION/ADVENTURE and sometin else  
  
Jenna: By some awesome author known as Soma Krusu.... who doesnt own Golden Sun.  
  
Soma: That sucks don't it?  
  
Garet: No, it doesn't. Actually, I feel safe knowing you aren't a member of Camelot.  
  
Soma: Shut up bitch. Where's my money?  
  
Garet: Right here....  
  
Ivan: Wow, Garet, you were sweatin like Micheal Jackson at a Boy Scout's meeting.  
  
Garet: ........................  
  
Jenna: On with da story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Entry (Not that kind, you perverts.., but then again, I'm the pervert for thinking it first, right?)  
  
He ran.  
  
That's all he could do.  
  
All he did was run.  
  
He couldn't handle the bright yellow light.  
  
He couldn't handle the battle cries in the distance, the sound of blood being shed.  
  
He couldn't handle the screams of the earth enfulging him.  
  
The earth.  
  
It was screaming about suffication.  
  
And crying....  
  
And the hands, pulling, pulling him somewhere, somewhere he has never been....  
  
A second later, he awoke, panting.  
  
"Ugh, that damned dream again." He said to himself quietly.  
  
He went back to sleep, and another yellow light surrounded him.  
  
"I need you." It said.   
  
"Why do you need me?" He asked.  
  
"You need to come back." He could now recognize the voice to be a female's.  
  
"Come back where?" He asked.  
  
"Come back home." She replied.  
  
"Home? I am home." He shot back.  
  
A figure shone through the light, and the light dimmed, revealing a beautiful woman.  
  
"Home?" She said. "I doubt it. Where you are right now, it is not your home."  
  
"Really?" He said. "I don't believe you. How do I know that you're not lying."  
  
"I know your name, for starters, is Steve."  
  
"So?" Steve said.  
  
"I know you don't feel at home in your house. You feel at home in the forests, and you enjoy walking barefoot in the grass."  
  
"Ok then. Who are you?"  
  
"I am a form of the power of Venus."  
  
"Riiiiggghht."  
  
"You don't belong here. This world was cut off from something that you have."  
  
"Which is?"   
  
"Psynergy. You won't live much longer unless you come to me, and not in this world of dreams."  
  
"What is this Psynergy?"  
  
"It is your power. You will know when to use it."  
  
The light shone again, and Steve awoke, thinking it was more than just a dream.  
  
Jenna: Duuuhhhh daaaaaaahhh daaaaaaaaaaa.... DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Garet: Dun don dun don dun don dun don dun...  
  
Jenna: Goooooollldddddd eennnnnn ssuuuuuuuunnnn  
  
Mia: Stages of the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
  
Isaac: dun donnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Obsessive Fanfiction Enterprises presents:  
  
GOLDEN SUN: Stages of the Moon  
  
Steve arrived at school, but this was definately not a normal day. As he sat in his boring Algebra 1 class, he felt the earth. It was the weirdest experience of his life. As the day went on, he finally had a chance to one of his friends. Her name was Liza, and she had a fiery temper, known throughout his school, even though she was just a freshman.  
  
  
  
"Hey Liza."  
  
"Oh, hi Steve."  
  
"Yeah, umm, I needed to talk to you." Steve said quietly.  
  
"About what?" Liza asked.  
  
"I had a weird dream last night."  
  
"You too?"   
  
"Liza, you had a weird dream?"  
  
"Yeah, there was this lady-"  
  
"There was one in my dream too!"  
  
"Was there red light around her?"  
  
"Ummm, no. There was yellow in mine... did she talk about 'Psynergy' with you?"  
  
"Yeah, yea she did Steve."  
  
"I wonder what she was talking about...."  
  
As the day progressed, school finally let out, and Steve was going to meet Liza at the woods near her house.  
  
"Follow me." she said.  
  
The pair walked the familiar path until Liza came to a sudden stop, and pointed to the left.  
  
"I've never seen that before Liza," Steve said, "I thought we explored the entire forest."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so to." Liza replied blankly.   
  
Steve and Liza proceeded to walk down the path until they reached an extremely tall tower, covered in vines, leaves, and other kinds of growth.  
  
"I was here before, but the woman in my dream said I couldn't get in without you." said Liza.  
  
Then, a voice rang out around them, saying two simple words.  
  
"Cast Quake."  
  
"Quake? What is Quake?" Liza asked.  
  
The voice spoke again.  
  
"It is a spell. A spell of the earth. Which Steve can cast, as an Venus Adept. Focus your energy, and release it."  
  
"....Quake!!!"   
  
A focused tremor ran at the large door, crumbling it.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
The indoor of the tower was just a flight of stairs. As they approached the top floor, a ghostly figure stopped them.  
  
"Who are you? How can you be here."  
  
"We were told to go here. My name is Steve."  
  
"Mine's is Liza."  
  
"That's nice. I am Charon, the Guardian of the Steps of Weyard."  
  
"Steps of Weyard? What is that?" Steve asked.  
  
"The path between Weyard and this world. But only Adepts may walk this path. But then again only Adepts can open the door. I'll let you through. This is actually the Ascent. The Descent will take you to Weyard."  
  
"Umm... thanks?" a slightly confused Liza.  
  
The pair entered the door behind Charon and saw the stairs leading downward.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Don' open those DOORS!!!" Charon yelled down at them.  
  
Steve and Liza ran down as fast as the could. When they finally reached the bottom, everything turned dark....  
  
That's it! That's all!!!!  
  
Next chapter will include the character descriptions. I don't know if you figured it out, but when Isaac and them see my two OC's, then they'll know what they'll look like... I think  
  
REVIEW!...please.... 


End file.
